xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Summers/Trivia
His full name is Dorian Zachariah Christopher Damon Summers-Salvatore. *Dorian was born March 7th, 2012 in Florence, Italy. *His godparents are Zacha Summers and Phoebe Halliwell. *Dorian has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. *He is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex and Brandon Summers. Dorian has two younger maternal half-brothers; Joel Kaplan and Oliver Foley. *He, along with all of his brothers, have their respective astrological signs tattooed (inside a star) on their left wrists, to show their bond. *His astrological sign is Pisces. *He is extremely close to his brothers. *Dorian is the eleventh oldest of the Grey-Summers cousins. *Dorian is of English, American, Japanese, French and Italian heritage. *He has the Crest of Darkness and his Digi-partner is Tsukaimon. *He has two known tattoos; **The Crest of Darkness below his neck. **The Pisces symbol on his left wrist. *Dorian is in the same ninja squad as; Chris, Brandon and Chord. His stepfather is their squad leader. *He is a Slytherin wizard. *Nicknames are; D, Do. *Dorian will marry Lydia Jordan (the daughter of Hal Jordan) in the Future. They will have two sons; Drew and Casey. *Dorian is born in the year of the Dragon, just like his brother, Joel. *He is an Omega-level mutant. *Dorian is a Witch-Vampire hybrid. *His elemental affinities are; fire and lightning (like his mother and brother, Chris). *Being a vampire, Dorian is the fastest and physically strongest of all of his brothers. *Dorian is the first person to have a vampire parent who isn't a Perfect Vampire. *Dorian was born in Florence, Italy, which is where the Salvatore family hails from. This also makes him the second (and last) of Crystal's sons to be born outside of America, and also in Europe, the first being Alex. *He is the only one of his brothers to not have a father who is a mutant or a ninja. He is in turn the only one to have a father who is a mythological creature. Even though, William Kaplan is a Mage, it may not be included in the mythological section. *Dorian wears a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, almost identical to his father's, which enables him to walk in sunlight. It is currently unknown how many of the weaknesses he has as a vampire, but it is known that he doesn't have the cravings for blood, at least not to the same degree as normal vampires. *A gifted polyglot; Dorian is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. *He is Crystal's fifth son and Damon's first and only child. *His father, Damon, had close ties to Sophia Grey, who was not only the sister of Dorian's direct ancestor, Julian Grey, but also Crystal's past life. *He shares the same godfather and two middle names as Alex. *He has an excellent singing voice, like his mother and brothers. *His Lapis Lazuli ring has the letter "D" on it, similar to his father's and uncle's rings (which has the letters "D" and "S" respectively). *He has the power of haemokinesis, blood manipulation. He probably inherited it from his granduncle, Adam Neramani, although Dorian possesses the ability to a much higher degree. On his current level, he is able to turn water into blood, which actually helps him and Damon to not drink blood from a human or a bloodbag. He has also stated that he is practicing to increase the volume of blood he manipulates. *Both Dorian and Brandon have two of the original Charmed Ones as godmothers (Phoebe and Piper respectively). *His last name Salvatore means "saviour" in Italian. *Dorian is best friends with fellow Glee Club member, Rachel Qadir. *He is also good friends with Allison Argent. *He possesses the same Wiccan power as his godmother, Phoebe; premonitions. Category:Trivia Pages